1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion pictures and video games, and more specifically, to simulating performance of a virtual camera operating inside scenes generated for such motion pictures and video games.
2. Background
Motion capture systems are used to capture the movement of real objects and map them onto computer generated objects. Such systems are often used in the production of motion pictures and video games for creating a digital representation that is used as source data to create a computer graphics (CG) animation. In a session using a typical motion capture system, an actor wears a suit having markers attached at various locations (e.g., having small reflective markers attached to the body and limbs) and digital cameras record the movement of the actor. The system then analyzes the images to determine the locations (e.g., as spatial coordinates) and orientations of the markers on the actor's suit in each frame. By tracking the locations of the markers, the system creates a spatial representation of the markers over time and builds a digital representation of the actor in motion. The motion is then applied to a digital model, which may then be textured and rendered to produce a complete CG representation of the actor and/or performance. This technique has been used by special effects companies to produce realistic animations in many popular movies and games.